<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wayfinding by LovelyLadyLuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794335">Wayfinding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLadyLuck/pseuds/LovelyLadyLuck'>LovelyLadyLuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Those Crazy Contrells [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Being Lost, Cavern Collapse, Established Relationship, F/M, Holding hands for survival, Light Angst, Sweet, obligatory post-trauma makeout session</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLadyLuck/pseuds/LovelyLadyLuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the entrance to their cavern unexpectedly collapses on Voss, Major Contrell and Captain Jorgan have to find another way out.</p>
<p>Feels ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aric Jorgan/Female Republic Trooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Those Crazy Contrells [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871383</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wayfinding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Taking some serious liberties with Cathar biology here, but whatever. </p>
<p>When they talk to each other in italics, they're using sign language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Focus Character: Anaya Contrell<br/>
Point in timeline: Voss </p>
<p>“You know this is a terrible idea, right?” Aric asked her. </p>
<p>Anaya waved him off and made a dismissive sound. “You always say that.”</p>
<p>“Because it’s always true.” he retorted.</p>
<p>A snort of laughter came through her earpiece. “He’s got you there, boss.” Marbeck laughed in his deep voice.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Marbeck.” Anaya snapped, but there was no heat in her tone. </p>
<p>She finished stringing up the detonite cord to the roof of the cavern entrance, and set a remote alarm trigger. She didn’t want any of the native wildlife catching them unawares, especially nothing native to a place called the Nightmare Lands.</p>
<p>When she’d first heard what the place was called, she’d rolled her eyes and thought to herself that it was overdramatic. But on second thought, maybe she didn’t have any room to judge; after all, there was a forest on her own homeworld called the Screaming Woods.</p>
<p>She’d quickly come to the realization that the name was anything but overdramatic. The things they’d seen in this place were...horrifying, to say the least. Anaya could easily see how someone could be driven to insanity here, and was desperately grateful for the tiny crystal shard in her breast pocket. She’d have worn it around her neck next to her Nedri, if she could, but without any wire to make a cage for the shard her pocket had been the next best option. </p>
<p>Aric had at first scoffed at her insistence on going through with the crystal ritual; her boyfriend was much less spiritual than Anaya herself, who held deeply to the old gods and goddesses of Corellia. But ten minutes after crossing the boundary line of the Nightmare Lands, and she could tell he was starting to feel uneasy, even with his own crystal shard tucked in one of his pockets. There was just something <em>wrong<em> about this place, and Anaya had no desire to stay any longer than strictly needed.</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>They journeyed deeper into the cavern, searching for the missing Agent Kellor. The tracking signal of his team’s speeder had led them to this series of caves, and they had found the wrecked speeder outside. The walls of the cavern were damp with clear liquid, and large, strangely colored fungi jutted out at odd angles. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>They came into a large, round inner chamber. The strange plants in this room seemed to glow, although Anaya couldn’t tell if they actually were, or if it was a trick of the light emanating from the emergency lamp in the center of the room. The wayward Agent Kellor paced back and forth in front of the lamp, muttering to himself. Anaya looked at Aric in concern, and was met with a frown.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Think he’ll try to attack us if we get near him?<em> She asked.</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Aric shrugged. <em>Hard to say. Probably just as likely he will as won’t.<em></em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Anaya sighed, and nodded. She gestured for her partner to stay back, and approached Kellor cautiously. </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Agent?” she said in a low voice, trying not to startle him. “Agent, it’s Major Contrell, do you remember me?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He turned sharply, his eyes wide and wild. “No, stay back-I’ll kill you!”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He scrambled backward, nearly avoiding knocking over the lamp. Anaya raised her hands and backed away a couple of steps, trying to put him at ease. His gaze frantically scanned her form up and down, and a faint glimmer of recognition came over them.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“No, please, I-I’m sorry. I don’t-my head keeps spinning, I can’t think, I-”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Calm down, Agent, it’s all right. Can you tell me what happened?” she asked.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Agent Kellor nodded after a moment, and took a few steps toward her. He tripped and fell to his knees, and Anaya slowly knelt down in front of him so she was at his eye level.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“My team, we-we crashed. We tried to take shelter here, but they were plotting-plotting behind their eyes.” he said, but there was something off about his tone. “I had to do it. I had to-if I hadn’t killed them, they would have killed me!” he looked up at her sharply, and Anaya felt a chill rush down her spine at the look in his eyes. “I had no choice, don’t you see? It was them or me!” </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anaya tried to remain calm. “Why would you shoot your own people?” she asked, desperate to make some sort of sense out of the situation.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The agent shook his head, and his eyes cleared slightly. “I don’t-I don’t know. We were a team, we worked together for years, what-” he grappled for something in his belt pouch, and held out a small black datachip to her, hands shaking. “Take this-take it! The Imperials are there, tunneling. It has coordinates, and stuff to get you through the security door.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anaya took the chip and carefully sequestered it into a pouch on her own belt. “Tell their-tell their families-” he gasped out, before emitting a choked sound and collapsing onto the ground.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anaya removed her glove and felt his neck for a pulse.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She shook her head. Poor bastard. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Poor guy. Never even had a chance.” Aric rumbled from behind her.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anaya nodded and stood up. “I hope I don’t go down like that.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“You won’t. Not on my watch.” Aric growled, conviction clear in his tone. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>A surge of warmth spread through her gut, and she flashed him a quick smile out of the corner of her mouth. The moment was ruined when her earpiece crackled to life and the voice of the senator came through.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“They’re dead, aren’t they? All of them…” he trailed off. “I want you to find those Imperials, Major. And I want you to make them pay.” he ordered, voice hard.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anaya cracked a grim smile at the first sensible thing the senator had said during their whole op on the planet. “Absolutely, senator. We’ll report back ASAP and form a plan of action. Contrell out.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She cut off the transmission before he could say anything else. Unprofessional, maybe, but she’d had enough of his banthashit over the past few weeks.  </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>A sudden rumbling emanated from the tunnel behind them; Anaya whipped around, scanning for any sign of the source. A few small puffs of dust dropped from the cavern ceiling, but nothing else. The commlink on her wrist began to chime. When she checked it, she saw that the alarm she’d set at the entrance to the tunnel had been tripped.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Something set off the detonite; hopefully only one something.” she told Aric, who nodded.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She swept the emergency lamp up off the floor, holding it out in front of her as they retraced their steps back to the entrance of the tunnel. They were met with a wall of fallen rock, at least two meters thick.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Skrag!” she cursed. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“How much detonite did you use?” Aric asked her.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“It shouldn’t have been enough to do this.” she replied. “What the hells happened?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Aric sighed. “We can worry about that later; let’s try and get out of here alive first.” </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anaya nodded in agreement. They turned away from the rock pile, wordlessly agreeing that there was no way they were getting out that way. They made their way back to the large cavern, and stopped. There were three tunnels leading in wildly different directions, and no way to tell which of them, if any, led back to the surface. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anaya let out a loud huff of breath. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Aric shrugged. “You’d know better than me. Didn’t you mention caverns on your homeworld?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anaya furrowed her brow. “Caverns? What are you-oh, are you talking about the Selonian tunnels?” he nodded. “I’ve been in them, yeah, but the parts that the Selonians let outsiders into have lights and signs so you don’t get lost.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Aric grunted. “Right.” he stepped up next to her, considering their situation.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Lemme call Elara real quick, maybe she can find a map or something.” Anaya suggested.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Aric looked at her in confusion. “You’re not calling the senator’s people for that?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anaya shook her head. “I don’t want to alert Evren to the fact that we’re in trouble. The last thing we need is him sending more people out here to get killed. Elara can be discreet.” </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Aric nodded. Anaya put Elara’s comm code into the wrist link, only for the device to give the ‘no signal’ noise. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Stang.” she swore.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Aric furrowed his brow. “It must have been Imps that set off the explosives. Now they’re jamming us.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anaya nodded. “Or maybe Evren’s signal got in because the tunnel was still open. Either way, we’re completely cut off until we can find a way back to the surface.” she looked up into his green eyes. “Any ideas?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Aric scanned the cavern, weighing their options. Neither of them spoke for several long moments, and the only sounds were the faint rustling of foliage and their breathing. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Eventually, Aric sighed. “I might be able to pick out which tunnel goes to the surface, if any of them do. But it’s a long shot.” he warned her.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anaya nodded. “Understood.” she gestured for him to go ahead of her. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He walked over to the entrances to the three tunnels. He stood in front of them for a while, and Anaya couldn’t tell what he was doing to help him pick one, but stayed quiet anyway so she didn’t distract him. Eventually, he turned back to her and motioned towards the last of the tunnels.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“This one, best I can tell. The air smells freshest.” he explained.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anaya nodded, and they started down the tunnel. For a long time, the only sound was their footsteps echoing against the stone walls of the cavern. Anaya held the lantern tightly, their only source of light. The tunnel twisted and turned, and despite her attempts to keep track of their direction, after a while Anaya had no idea which direction they were headed. As far as she knew, they could be klicks from where they started, or it could be right next to their original entrance. She had no way of knowing. They walked and walked for what felt like hours, days. A glance at her chrono revealed only a single hour had passed. Trepidation began to rise in Anaya’s stomach. What if they couldn’t make it out before nightfall? And gods only knew where the cavern would spit them out, if it did at all. It might be nowhere near their transport. They might have to camp out here in the Nightmare Lands. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>If they made it out at all.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>A sudden noise startled her loose from her thoughts. A loud screeching came from up ahead, and Aric stood frozen in front of her, tension clear in every line of his form. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Faster than her eyes could properly register, he spun around, wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her into a nearby alcove. The lantern fell from her hand with a loud crash, and the light went out. Aric pressed her against the stone wall of the alcove, covering her mouth with his palm. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Shhh!” he whispered, nearly frantic.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anaya nodded, eyes wide. She heard a large swarm of winged animals <em>whoosh<em> past them deeper into the cavern. She couldn’t see a thing, not even the barest outline of Aric’s face just inches from her own.</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>After several eternal seconds, the noise quieted, then stopped. Slowly, Aric removed his hand from her mouth, and leaned back. His hand moved down to her shoulder, and she got the impression that he was leaning out into the tunnel to check if it was really clear. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Are they gone?” she asked, her voice a shaky whisper.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I think so.” came his quiet answer. “Hang on here for just a second while I find the lamp.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He gave her shoulder a brief squeeze before removing it and moving away from her. She heard him shuffling around in the tunnel for a moment before cursing under his breath. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Bad news. The lamp’s busted, and I can’t see well enough to fix it.” he told her.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Her heart sank. “Skrag. You got anything we could use for light instead?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“No. You?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I’ve got a flare, but I’d rather save that for if we really need it. How are we supposed to get out of here now?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Aric sighed. “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Neither spoke for a few minutes after that. Anaya drew her Nedri out from under her armor and gripped it, thoughts racing through her mind one after another. The Goddess wouldn’t have any power to help her out here, but the symbol still brought her some comfort. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The imminent threat of nhar’qual hung over them along with the many tons of rock and dirt that made up the cavern ceiling. The air grew heavy, and Anaya found she had to consciously inhale and exhale each precious breath of damp oxygen. She didn’t dare move a muscle from where she stood, still in the alcove where Aric had pulled her to safety.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Anaya?” Aric’s deep voice rumbled out of the pitch black. “How you doing?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She drew in a ragged breath. “Fine, I think. What about you?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Actually…” he trailed off. She turned her head to face where his voice was coming from. “I think my eyes are adjusting. I can see a little bit of light coming from up ahead. Give me a few more minutes, and I might be able to get us out of here.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anaya sighed with relief. <em>Thank the gods!<em></em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She heard him carefully step closer, and jumped when she felt a hand brush across the gap where her chest and stomach plates met.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Sorry, it’s just me.” Aric apologized, pausing his movements. “Still can’t see much at all, but I think it’s as good as it’s gonna get. You ready to get moving?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anaya swallowed hard. “Yeah, I think so.” she grasped his hand, linking their fingers together.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anaya squeezed to signal her readiness, and felt a slight pull. She let Aric draw her out of the alcove, and cautiously followed him down the pitch dark tunnel. She nearly stumbled a few times on loose bits of rock lying on the floor, but was thankfully able to keep her feet. She kept her free hand wrapped tightly around her Nedri, whispering barely audible prayers under her breath. The darkness pressed in on her from every direction, fathomless and complete. She’d never experienced such a complete lack of light before in her life; whatever miniscule sliver Aric was guiding her towards, it wasn’t visible to her human eyes. He could lead her deeper into the cavern instead of the surface and she’d never know the difference.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>But Anaya knew he wouldn’t. Not her Aric. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She suddenly wondered what had happened to Kellor and his team, to make them turn on one another like they had. A team that had been together for years, worked together on gods know how many ops, trusted one another with their lives...torn apart by whatever mysterious forces called the Nightmare Lands their home. Maybe spirits had whispered traitorous thoughts in their ears, or an <em>eharl<em> had sowed trouble and mistrust. She couldn’t imagine the sort of thing that could make a team kill one another in cold blood.</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Or was it cold blood? Kellor hadn’t seemed to think so. He’d rambled about plots and self defence and him or them. He’d been under the impression that he had no other choice, at least until he’d briefly snapped out of it when she’d talked to him. The <em>pain<em> in his eyes when he’d realized what he’d done had been heartwrenching; Anaya couldn’t imagine what he must have felt.</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She gripped Aric’s hand just a little bit harder at that thought. The thought of something taking control of her and twisting her mind to the point where she’d turn on her squad was horrifying. The idea of looking her squadmates - her <em>friends<em> - in the eyes and pulling the trigger turned her stomach. But worst of all was the notion of the person at the other end of her gun being Aric. A sudden vision flashed through her mind; Aric leaning back on one heel, hands held out in front of him in a gesture of supplication, green eyes blown wide in shock and disbelief and fear.</em></em></p>
<p>
    
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>It was only in her mind for a fraction of a second, but it was more than enough. She felt sick at the very thought. The life of a soldier was a dangerous and unsteady one, she’d known that when she’d enlisted. She knew that anything could happen at any moment. Either of them could die at any moment. All it would take was a single blaster bolt, and she’d lose Aric forever. Hells, she already nearly had.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>It was one thing to know and accept that death could take her partner from her without mercy anytime, but another thing entirely to grapple with the idea that she could be the one to end it.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anaya was suddenly more grateful than ever for the little crystal piece in her pocket. Whatever magic it held to keep them from going insane in this godsforsaken place, it was working. Her thoughts were still her own, and she knew that she could trust Aric to lead them to safety without something convincing him that she was the enemy. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Aric squeezed her hand. “Do you see that?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anaya looked up and squinted. “See what?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“The light up ahead? It’s getting stronger, I don’t know if you’ll be able to see it yet.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anaya blinked several times, and after a moment her eyes widened in shock. A faint glimmer of light was now visible, and their surroundings had gone from complete darkness to thick gloom. Turning her head, Anaya found she could just barely make out the outline of Aric’s body, and when he turned to face her his eyes glowed in the haze. Her breath caught in her throat for a brief second before she shook it off and smiled at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“What are we waiting for?” she asked playfully.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Aric rolled his eyes, but she could see that he was trying to smother a smile. With the light and the surface just up ahead, the general atmosphere had gone from dread to relief. Aric took the lead again, this time pulling her along a little more vehemently than before. She laughed at that, the sound echoing off the stone walls back at them, amplifying it. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>When they reached the entrance, the sun was just beginning to set over the horizon. Anaya paused for a moment to take it in. Some strange property of the Voss atmosphere rendered the sky orange during the day; she had no idea what gas was responsible for that phenomenon, but it wasn’t harmful to them, so she didn’t really care. One side effect of this was that the Voss sunsets were almost the opposite of those she was used to seeing. The sky slowly turned a lighter and lighter shade of orange until it was almost yellow right where the sun was setting. Bright streaks of blue and green radiated from the setting sun, caught by golden clouds. Opposite that, the sky turned a deep purple, and twinkling stars were beginning to emerge and dot the expanse.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>It was absolutely gorgeous, and this far away from civilization, they’d be able to see so many more stars than in the city.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Aric huffed out a breathless laugh. “We did it. We made it out.” he sounded vaguely disbelieving.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anaya turned and grinned at him, shaking her head. “Oh no, Captain, this was all you. I’d never have been able to get us out of there on my own.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She didn’t give him a chance to respond before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close to kiss him hard. He didn’t hesitate to respond, grabbing her around the waist and pressing every inch of her body against his own. One hand traveled up her back to tangle in her dark hair, tugging ever so slightly and drawing a needy sound from her throat. Aric responded with a growl before deepening the kiss, using his hand in her hair to guide her head to a better angle. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The sound of her comm crackling to life brought them out of their moment. Anaya backed away a few steps, trying to smooth her hair back into some semblance of order before she answered the call.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Major! Oh, thank goodness, we were really starting to worry.” Dorne said with relief as her holographic form appeared. “What happened? Where have you been? Senator Evren has been talking about sending out a rescue party to look for you and Captain Jorgan.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“We’re fine, Dorne. The entrance to the cavern we were in collapsed and we had to find another way out. We’re going to head back once we find our speeder.” Anaya told her.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Hold on, the cavern collapsed? What happened?” Marbeck’s voice asked from somewhere on the other end of the line.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“We’re not completely sure. Something set off the detonite charge, but for some reason the charge was about three times stronger than it should have been. It collapsed the entrance completely, there was no way we were going to be able to clear it without the proper equipment.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Marbeck’s tall, lanky form appeared behind Dorne then. His stance was thoughtful, and he stroked his beard as he considered what she’d said. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“You know...I overheard Vik say something about ‘extra bang for our buck’ the other day. I wonder if that’s what he meant?” Marbeck suggested.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anaya groaned and slapped her palm against her forehead. <em>Not this skrag again.<em></em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Right, we’ll deal with him when we get back. Dorne, call off the senator, we’ll be back as soon as we can. Marbeck, chuck something at Vik’s head for me, would you?” she ordered.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Marbeck laughed and sketched a jaunty salute. “Sure thing, boss.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Dorne nodded. “Yes, Major. Dorne out.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The call cut off. Anaya sighed and put her comm away and turned to look for Aric. He stood a few feet from her, tapping at his wrist chrono. After a second, a beeping noise started emitting from it, and he looked up at her. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I’ve managed to connect my chrono to the tracker on the speeder. Looks like it isn’t too far from here.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anaya smiled. “Small mercies. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>As it turned out, it was only about fifty meters away from where they had exited the caverns. It was also thankfully undamaged, still in the spot where they’d hidden it hours before. Before she climbed in, Anaya strode over to the collapsed cavern entrance to see what had triggered the charge and brought the tunnel down. There was no sign of any Imperial activity, but whatever had set off the detonite was buried under the mound of rock.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Spotting a hint of color near the bottom, Anaya shoved at a medium-sized boulder with her shoulder, and with a grunt of effort moved it off of whatever was underneath. It looked vaguely reptilian, with mottled reddish skin and scales.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Not Imps, then. Just wildlife.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anaya turned back to see Aric waiting by their speeder. She’d never seen one quite like it before; it fit two passengers one behind the other like a bike, but had a windscreen and roof like a normal speeder car. She’d almost have said it seemed more like a starfighter if the two seats hadn’t been attached to one another. It was a strange vehicle, but it did its job well enough that she didn’t complain.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I’ll drive first, at least until we get out of the Nightmare Lands. I want you to keep an eye out for any more local animals that might want to make ‘friends’.” Anaya told her partner.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Aric nodded, and climbed on after her, wrapping his arms around her waist again. He squeezed her briefly, and she smiled and gripped his arm for a moment before starting the speeder and taking off. The journey through the strange landscape was mercifully smooth, and they were able to make their way out of the Nightmare Lands unmolested. After about an hour, Aric patted her shoulder, his signal that he was ready to switch.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anaya stifled a laugh. After the first time he’d ridden double with her driving, he preferred to be the one driving. Still, she slowed the speeder to a stop, letting Aric get off first before climbing free herself and taking the opportunity to stretch.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She walked a little away from the speeder, and tipped her head back to take in the night sky. Way out here in the middle of nowhere, there was no light pollution, and she had a full view of all the stars. It was a clear night, and she was able to make out the shape of the galaxy across the western portion of the sky. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She jumped slightly when she felt Aric wrap his arms around her from behind, but quickly settled down. She leaned back into him, and smiled when she felt him press a kiss to her neck. It wasn’t often they got moments like this, completely alone, and she just wanted to enjoy it for a minute before they had to keep going. Back to their duties, to the annoying senator, to planning the fight on her homeworld. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She felt Aric sigh into her hair. “We should go. Don’t want Evren sending out people after us.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anaya nodded. She handed him the starter for the speeder, and climbed on after him. She rested her head against the back of his shoulder, and watched the world go by, lost in her own thoughts. Once they got back, there would have to be a debrief, unless they could either sneak in (unlikely) or convince Evren that they needed rest more than he needed the information (somewhat likely, especially if Dorne backed them up). Maybe she could just toss the datachip at his tech guy and call it a night.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Hmm. Could work. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Exhaustion was starting to creep into her bones, and she wanted nothing more than to strip off her heavy field gear and dive into her bed. Especially if Aric was there. The best (and arguably the only) advantage of working directly with a senator had turned out to be the private rooms he’d secured for all of them. Aric had made a habit of sneaking into her room at night, in order to take advantage of the rare luxury of privacy. They didn’t get a whole lot of that on the <em>Turhaya.<em></em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The rest of Havoc squad knew about them, obviously, but the two of them hadn’t been quite at the stage where they were permanently sharing a bed and room. But now, after having done so for nearly a month, Anaya found she couldn’t imagine going back to sleeping alone. Without him. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ve completely fallen for him,<em> she realized quietly. Her stomach and chest filled with warmth. She smiled softly against his shoulder.</em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Won’t Mom be surprised?<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>eharl - elf, imp, trickster</p>
<p>nhar'qual - dark death</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>